15 Years is Too Long
by Randomness Fan
Summary: It's been 15 years since Angela and the gang have seen each other, but they come back. Why? Will they patch things back up or will they be super dramatic and awkward? Probably both. Read here! Don't mind corny summary!
1. New Arrival

15 years. 15 years since i've seen Rachel, Topanga, Cory, Jack, Eric, and Shawn. There's a reason why I thought of him last. Heard of "save the best for last"? I miss him. I actually miss them all. Why did I ever leave? Why didn't stay with them and Shawn? I still call Topanga every day, honestly. Me and Shawn stayed in contact for a while, but it was to painful to talk or even think about him, once I learned that he wanted to propose. It as too much. I practically collapsed. I stopped calling. he didn't, so I ignored all of his calls. After a while he gave up. I gave up. He's always on the move with his job as a writer, so I figured that it was no use trying to find him. I feel so bad, for leaving him just like that. Now he's gone forever. I've recently tried calling, but his number has changed. So many people have left him, and that's why I can't come back. I've said for so long that I stay because of Daddy's death here, but I know the truth. As much as I hate the truth, I can't ever avoid it. Which is why I'm coming back. According to Shawn's last article and Topanga's calls, I knew that he was in Greenwich, New York, his last move, at least for now. I have some new friends, Annalisia, Carly, John, Jesse, Nathan, and Zach, but, though they don't know this, they will never live up to my old ones. I haven't been able to be in a relationship, not since, well, you-know-who.

Anyway, It's time to stop being such a sap and actually get on the plane with Annalisia and Zach. They where my first friends in France, and they also wanted to see if americans were actually as cool as I put them out to be. They're also to support me if anything goes wrong. Besisdes, their english isn't SO bad, right? They might like it and decide to stay and live with me. I've already bought an apartment, and everything. It's even close to where I think Cory and Topanga live. "Passeport si vous plait?" The lady at the bag check asked. "D'accord. Une seconde." I fished through my leather purse looking for my passport and handed it to the lady, as did my friends. She let us go to the bag check, obbviously. I'm not a criminal! I dropped my purse and my computer bag in the small bin and pushed it along the metal surface. As my bag went through the scanner, I also went through one too. I stepped out along with my friends over to the waiting loft. About three hours passed before we heard the muffled voice of an airplane atendant yelling our flight over the intercom. We boarded the plane peacefully, or as peacefully as possible, and sat down in our 2nd class seats. I thought that if Jack were here he would have complained of how we were in 2nd class instead of 1st. I chuckled quietly to myself over this.

We've been on the plane for SEVEN FREAKING HOURS! My legs fell asleep and my ears popped long time ago. In one hour, plus finding my bags and apartment for me and hotel for my friends, I'm going to see my old friends, and Shawn. I suppressed a shiver of fear and excitment. "Nervous?" Zach's husky voice whispered in my ear. I quickly jumped out of my seat, suprised and glared at him. "Noo.. I-I'm not scared! You are!" I huffed and slunked back down as Annalisia, Zach, and an old couple across the aisle laughed. I growled menancing at Zach. "Boy... you are SO lucky that you're my friend. He howled in laughter with tears streaming down his face. "It's not funny! Well... It's not THAT funny." I said through gritted teeth. "Yes it is, Dearie!" the old woman said. This is going to be a long last hour. I grabbed my computer and started writing a new story. My best selling book, "How to Keep Your Black Identity With Three Very White Friends" based on my paper from high school. Now I'm writing about a lonely girl from another dimension coming to Earth for life and having her first kiss with the funny, popular, badass boy. Remind you of something?

The plane finally landed and I grabbed my carry on from the overhead bin along with Annalisia's purse and Zach's sports bag.I waited in the lin itching to get of the stuffy plane and meet suprise my friends at Topanga's Cafe. I was super exited. Zach literally had to hold me down so I wouldn't run over everyone in the airport. After my friends dropped their stuff wrong at the hotel and all my boxes came for my new room (I need to find a roomate) came, I walked to Topanga's cafe and saw them.

Shawn's POV

It was a normal summer day. I woke up, and went to Topanga's cafe for a cup of joe, I sat in my favorite red chair, and I wrote for my magazine company, Greenwich Weekly. At noon I went looking for an apartment. When I came back for small snack, I chatted with Cory, Topanga, Auggie, Riley, Maya and Katy. Then I saw Angela. No, someone that looked nearly exactly like her. I left, suddenly feeling weird and looked for an apartment. I finally found one. It was close to Cory and Topanga's apartment complex and looked pretty cozy. There was boxes everywhere, so I figured that they were just moving in too. In the hallway leading from the living room and kitchen to my room and bathroom, I placed a picture of Cory, Topanga, Angela, Jack, Eric, and me. together. Like we used to be. (author's note: =,( ) In my room, which was painted white with crisp bamboo floors, I placed my boxes and bought a memory foam matress ( bed is coming tomorrow along with other furniture) The apartment is temporary untill I have an SO to live with and buy a different apartment with. By 6 pm I had unpacked my comforter, sheets pillows, desk, my journal, my books, awards, toiletries, nessessities, posters, and curtains. Nearly perfect. I headed over to Topanga's to help her and Katy with their Karyoke and Poetry night. I was going to read my newest poem. Guess what it's about. She wracks my brain. Every night. The ghost of what I could of had. My new poem, Bitter Sweet Memories. It's not a haiku, more free verse.

Bitter Sweet,

Unlike meat

which is salty

while the bitter is faulty

and the sweet is fake

to cover the mistake of memories

which come to haunt

and they come and gaunt you

to show what you had

and what you wish you now have

how it works, nobody knows

because they cant see beyond their nose

If you look past and deep

the journey is perilous and steep

you will find your pains

your awards and gains.

Memories are keys of the past

happy or sad, they are meant to last.

Remember those god foresaken memories,

because one day you will realize how much they mean for a short summary

You should make them

and keep them

and dont ever lose them

or bruise them

they are apart of your soul

so make it your goal

to share and keep them

they are a real gem.

That is my poem. Sappy as it may be, it's completely true, and I'm tired of hiding from the truth. I walked over, journal in hand. Topanga for some reason wouldn't let me see the makeshift stage for some reason. "We clawed we chained our hearts in vain" a famliar sweet sound filled my ear, although I couldn't tell who's voice it was. "We jumped never asking why. We kissed I fell under your spell" I still couldn't place my finger on it. I wrestled out of Topanga's grip. Angela in all her glory was singing on the stage. My mouth was parched. My eyes ran. I could barely see. "Don't you ever say i jut walked away" she was singing about Me. ME. "I will always love you. I can't live a lie, running for my life, I will alays love you. I stormed out of Topanga's without relizing that I had dropped my journal. Shit. Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit! I couldn't beleive it. I ran into the nearest bar, Louie's Dream, and ordered one beer after the next. I knew I was drunk, and I normally don't drink, because of my mean drunk thing, but right now, I seriously needed it. I felt myself slowly stripping away from conciousness and all my problems and "eskimos" that I have had in my life. I stumbled back in the apartment, mowing and shoving past everyone in my way. I plopped on the bed exausted. I slept, not soundlessly, mind you, about my life. _Sweat caked my face which was already flushed in a cerise reddish color. "Why havn't you given up yet? All your friends have. One of your friends even surrendered in the trashcan! Stop tryin to prove yourself to me, son! Why don't you impress your own father?!" 's voice boomed in my ear. "He's dead, SIR!" I huffed. "How about your mother, then?" "She's gone too, sir." I wheezed out, not liking where the conversation was heading. "So both your parents are dead then?""No. She left me and my Dad. Twice." "Son, stop. We're talkin'." I sat down, sucking up some air. "You see, sir, I havn't been able to be in a real relationship untill your dauhter, sir." "Well, she just doesn't seem to like you, son" "That's where you are wrong sir. She loves me." I replied with a stupid, boyish grin. I started back to the push ups. "Daddy! You were supposed to pick me up for dinner over 30 minutes ago!" "Well, I didn't think anyone would last this long." He explained to his daughter. "Hi, Angela!" I wheezed out, practically yelling."Shawn! Stop trying to impress my father! You wont get to me through him!" She yelled at me. "He says you love him..." Sgt. Moore said carefully to her. "Well, I don't!" She yelled and kicked me over. It didn't hurt physically, just emotionally. My heart was practically shattered. I slowly drifted for conciousness and passed out entirely._

I woke up, heart pounding with sweat streaming down my face. Then, I remembered the day she left for Europe. I'm not going to let her go this time.

Author's Note:

Well, that is the first chapter of my fanfic! What do you think? Please comment and tell me what you think. Constructive critisism only! Thanks for reading!

XOXO, Randomness Fan out! Peas and carrots, everyone! =P

PS That was my first story! Whoop!


	2. Patching and Ripping

Shawn's POV

I raced outside, squinting in the bright sunlight, wearing exactly what I had the day before, Black leather jacket, red t shirt, and jeans, and scrambled into Topanga's cafe. There I spotted Angela, also wearing exctly what she had the day before, purple shirt, jeans, and black boots. She was talking to the rest of the gang but with two people he didn't know. A girl with a blue top and blonde hair, and a boy who looked a lot like him but with shaggier hair. "Shawn! Can I talk to you privetly?" Topanga asked."Can I talk to Angela first?" I pleaded. "No." she said firmly and dragged me off. "You dropped this." she handed me my journal. "Than-" "I read it." she cut me off. "WHAT?!" I yelled gathering the attention of several bystanders. "Just me. Nobody else saw it. You still loveher, a lot, but you walked out on her." she said irritably. "I have a reason! I was shocked and scared! I havn't seen her in 15 years! 15!" I exclaimed throwing my hands up wildly in the air. "Which is why you SHOULDN'T walk out on her!" Topanga yelled. "What do you think I'm trying to do?! I let her go one time, and that's not going to happen again. But I'm not going to expect to go right back where we left, Topanga!" "Then go, dumbass!" She shoved me in the direction to Angela. I sucked up some air and sat next to her. "I'm sorry I left." I whispered in her ear. "I know. I'm sorry I left too." she replied, tears in her eyes. "I've missed you so much..." I whispered. I wrapped my arms around her waist. "Shawn, can we talk?" she asked me. "Of course." I said and looked directly in her deep brown eyes. "I mean alone..." she pulled me up and dragged me to the other side of the room. "Daddy's dead." she said flatly."What?" I asked. "He's dead, Shawn. Gone." I wrapped my arms around her waist and shed some tears with her. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry..." I whispered rocking her body back and forth. and I were good friends. He's the reason why me and Angela got back together all those years ago. I had his blessing. He wanted us to marry just as much as I did. He wasn't selfish, although I did wish he would've let Angela stay with me or we wouldn't have been here right now. But now, he's dead. Angela sobbed into my neck, and just as I thought things would go back to how they were, me and Angela, Angela and me, I remembered Katy. I have a date with her tonight.

Zach's POV

I love Angela. I always have. It was quite obvious if you ask me. I know she only thinks of me as a friend, and that's what hurts the most. Also knowing that she loves someone that let her go, and that I know I would never let her go. It wasn't fair! Shawn or whatever his name is doesn't deserve someone as amazing as Angela. He's rugged and looks like trash. I never understood how girls found that attractive. Besides, I was there for Angela when her Dad died, when she broke her wrist in a car accident, when she wanted to travel around the world for someone like him. I was there for her. He wasn't. I loved Angela since the first time I met her when she first came to France. My English was bad, then and so was her French, so we helped each other and now we're both fluent. Does she know that he has a date with the barista Katy tonight? That he gave up on her a long time ago? That he thought she had left her? I doubt she did. All she knew was that her old boyfriend wanted to marry her 15 years ago. Who knows about now? Does he still love her? Since what happened last night I wasn't so sure. All I know is that they should be kept apart. 'Excuse me, do you know who that is?" A gorgeous blonde woman asked me. "I saw you sitting with her earlier..." she said worriedly. "Oh, that's Angela, Shawn's 'long lost' girlfriend or something that left for Europe 15 years ago." I said, knowing that this woman, Katy, had a date with Shawn tonight. Hey, I like Angela. If us two being together causes stirring up trouble, so be it. "What?!" Katy stormed off. I chuckled to myself. "Zach! You jackass! Why did you do that?!" a fuming Annalisia asked me. "Chill, Ann. This won't do much damage. I think."


	3. Oh, Boy

Angela's POV

I can't beleive it... After all these years, I was back in his arms. From either all the happiness, confusion, sadness, or just pure love, I just started sobbing. I couldn't help it, I was in love. He rocked me back and forth, and I just layed there, limp in is arms. "Shawn Hunter, you jackass!" I heard an angry voice from behind me sound. "You know, I trusted you, and now you're here, connecting with this other girl? Maybe I expected it a little, I mean, an 'amazing' guy like you, and a girl like me, but what about Maya? I thought you loved her... and I was beginning to think that you loved me." the blonde woman stalked off, angry. Anger curled through my body. _Shawn really gave up on me, and loves someone else."_ I thought angrily. "Maybe I should go..." I stormed off back to my apartment. "Angela, wait!" I heard Shawn call out, but I ignored him.

I flopped on my cushy mattress and curled the blankets on me. I grabbed the nearest object, which happened to be a pillow, and balwled into it. Maybe I deserved it. I left him, he gets to give up. It's not like I expected him to waste all his life waiting for me to possibly never come back, but, I promised him that I would never leave him, and we never officially broke up, so he's cheating on me. We were destined to be together, and everyone knew it. I fucking loved him! And here he was, dating and probably sleeping with other girls, and all, while I was so god damn lovestruck about him. Maybe he is like his father, after all. After letting it all out, I blasted some music (Best therapy existing) and combed my now frazzled hair. I began to humm along to the song, it as my favorite, after all. "I used to rule the world, seas would rise when I gave the word.." I let the song take me away.

Shawn's POV

Great, just freaking great. My two favorite women and one of there mothers hate me. I stormed out of the cafe and towards my new apartment. I heard music playing. I guess they like music. I walked into my room, my eyes burning and collapsed on the bed. Fuck.

Angela's POV

I heard the door creak open and footsteps sound through the apartment. Probably my roommate. I walked out of my room, shutting the music off and walking down the hallway. There were a bunch of pictures, but at the time, I didn't really notice. I rapped lightly on the door. "You can come in..." I heard a male voice grumble. "I can come later..." I said about to leave. "No, actually. I'd like to meet my roommate. Besides, I probably need to meet some more people." the voice said. "You too, huh?" I asked. "Yeah." I gingerly opened the door. "Shawn?" "Angela?".

Annalisia's POV

Zach wasn't a bad guy, but he could be pretty stupid sometimes. I mean, I knew that Zach liked Angela, who didn't know that?! But seriously. There's much better ways to open a girl's heart than breaking it. Anyways, I was sitting, talking to Topanga, getting to know more about her and Angela, when suddenly, a tall brunnette wearing a green plaid shirt came bursting in. "Hey, Pangers!" He called, oblivious to the social setting. "Hello, Eric. What do you need?" "A job... St. Upid ville said I was too much of a nut job and to bad of a polititian and fired me. Got room for another waiter?" "Oh god, Eric. Let's do the interview and get it over wi-" Topanga was cut off by Eric asking, "Who's dat?" pointing at me. "Hello, I'm Annalisia, and you must be Eric?" I asked holding out my hand. He shook it, and replied in a low husky "sexy" batman like voice, "Why yes, my lady." I giggled. He was kind've funny. "Can you interview me too? I need a job if I'm going to live here." I asked. "Of course! All right. Why do you want to work here?" She asked. "We JUST told you. You must be losing it, tomato." (Yes, he said tomato instead of Topanga) "I'm obligated to ask that. How old are you?" she asked. "38" they both replied in unison. "Do you have any experiance working as a waiter/waitress?" "Yes, one time." "Favorite color?" "Blue!" Favorite movie? "Godfather part ll!" "Wait, what does this have to do with anything?" I asked. "You're hired, but before your first shift, you two should go out on a date."

 **Author's Note:**

 **Whaddaya think, dudes and dudettes? PS Sorry for updating so late. And the song Angela was singing is Viva La Vida by Coldplay! BTW check out my poll on which band is better!**

 **Ciao Bellas, and Peas and Carrots,**

 **~Randomness Fan~**


	4. What to Say

OMIGAWD! I haven't posted since June... don't kill me... I"M SOWWY!  
Anyways, story. Yes I saw the episode Angela came back, and frankly, I don't care about the producers because of their IDIOTIC move, and we are going to pretend that it never happened. Cappiche?  
~Shawn's POV~  
So. Here she is. In my room. WHAT DO I SAY?! O god. She's staring at me. I'm a wreck. My room is littered with tissues, my face is tear stained (Who am I, and what have I done to Shawn Hunter?!), my eyes were red and puffy, and I looked like death.  
"I'm sorry..." I began. I didn't know whatelse to say. 'You look nice'?! Forget it. Might as well stick my hand in a shark tank, like Corey (Corey went to Disney Land to suprise Topenga and hid inside of an aquarium to interrupt her date). She's opening her mouth...  
"Shawn, I'm sorry. I don't expect you to wait for me for 15 years, when I told you only 1. I'm stupid to think that you would beleive I'd come back when you havn't heard from me in 13 years... I didn't think... I don't blame you, Shawn." Ok, not what I was expecting. I shook my head.  
"I should have waited for you. I don't know why I didn't. I should have visited you in France... I could have! I could have written letters, I'm sorry, ngela. It's not your fault... It was never your fault..." My words errfupted from my jaw like a volcano. Sputtering and flowing out in a hot mess.  
"Yes, you should have. But you didn't. We all have our faults, Shawn. You could have kept her, but you didn't. You didn't even try. Angela, I'm sorry, but are you really going to fall for this? I don't know if you've noticed this, but I really do like you. Maybe even love, if such a thing even exists. No offence Shawn, I bet you're a great guy and all, but, you don't deserve Angela. I was there for her when you weren't." A voice with a choppy accent stated. A blue eyed brunnette peered through the door. Zeke? Zach? I don't know. Angela's eyes flickered. Back to me and Zach and me again. Great, this'll be a fun conversation.  
~Riley's POV~  
I walked into my Dad's classroom. The bord said in big, fat, squiggly red letters: ACHILLIES' HEEL  
I know the story. A man named Achilles was dipped into the river Styx and wasmade invincible in all but one part: his heel. He went around, fighting wars and stuff, but was shot in his heel with an arrow and died. Big whoop. What does this have to do with the new Shawn crisis? Maya won't come out of her room, Katy is missing, Angela is back and in love with Shawn, Zach hates Shawn, Annalisia and Eric are (eww) dating, and Shawn is acting like a dipshit. The guy's poetic and cool and all, but his last poem was terrible! Lucas found it on the ground in a small, leather bound journal. We read all of his poem, and they just seem to get worse and worse. Probably has something to do with Angela. Shawn was funny, an was apparenly great with the ladies as a teen, but now, he just needed a push. He can't write from the heart, if his heart if it is cleaved in half! I'm a genius! So, if Shawn can date Katy, Angela gets Zach, Annalisia cancels the date with Eric, Maya can come out of her room, and Shawn can write again! Or maybe Zach and Katy, so Shawn and Angela would be together again... Lets hope with works...  
~Angela's POV~  
Really?! Really Zach? Of all times, now? Great. Now my 2 favorite men are staring at me. I can't choose? Ummm... -BRINNNNNGGGGGG BRINNNNNGGGGGGG- Thank God for phones. I slid the bar on my phone and walked away from the boys.  
"Yes, Topanga, I'll be right there... Umm, yes. Ok, bye!" I excused myself and ran all the ay to Topenga's cafe. But, Topenga wasn't there. The store was closed and Riley sat at the front steps.

First chap. in a while, so I'm a bit rusty. Read my other stories and like/comment/follow! If you don't, it makes us authors feel as if you didn't like their story! PS, I know it was short, I'm just now getting back in buisness.  
Peace and Carrots and Ciao Bellas  
~Randomness Fan


End file.
